


Decisions, Consequences, and a Second Chance

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: Gungrave
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, Ethical Dilemmas, Family, Father Figures, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[GGAM - BMN] Because Brandon sided with Harry, Biscoe refused to save him for Mika. After witnessing Mika's persistence, though, he had a change of heart, because it was an orphan's instinct to save her parental figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions, Consequences, and a Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt to fill some of the gaps at the last episode of Gungrave anime. Also a prequel to Betray Me Not.

It was too late. Brandon's broken corpse now lay beside a sobbing Mika, motionless save for his tattered long coat, which was swaying by the breeze. An eye, an arm, and a leg of his had vanished. His cracked and peeling skin would soon disappear as well. Surprisingly, the stench of spoiled meat didn't suffocate Biscoe as much as his attempt to hold back his tears.

 _I should've tried to help her when she first begged me to_ , Biscoe said to himself, feeling a lump building up in his throat. _She was already an orphan to begin with. She needs a parental figure._

* * *

Back then, Biscoe didn't care about Brandon. That accursed corpse had betrayed him; he had sided with that tyrannical Harry and wounded his guardsmen. In response to the assault, Biscoe would have him executed, because the organization's law ordered him to.

After hanging up the phone, a long-faced Biscoe walked past a standing Norton and towards Mika, who was sitting on the office's couch. He never liked breaking bad news to a kid, but because she had requested him to locate Brandon beforehand, he now had a promise to keep. "Miss, we've found Brandon. He's at West District."

Mika stood up with a hopeful look on her face. "Really? Mister, please take me to him."

Although Mika had always had his utmost respect due to her father's noble blood in her veins, Biscoe could only say, "I can't."

"Why?"

"He's with Harry," Biscoe replied. His voice soon grew firm. "My men are there to execute them. They are traitors to Millennion."

"Mister, stop it!" Mika suddenly rushed towards him and tugged at his suit. "Save Brandon! Save my family!"

Eyelids drooping, a hesitant Biscoe murmured, "I…can't." _I'm sorry, kid, but I have rules to obey. In Millennion, traitors deserve nothing but death._

"Please!" Mika pleaded. "Save Brandon! I don't want to be all alone!"

"I can't."

"Please, Mister!" Tears brimmed in her eyes. "I beg you, please save Brandon!"

Biscoe didn't reply, but Mika wouldn't stop whining. After mustering up the courage to act tough to the bawling little girl, he shoved her away and yelled, "I said I can't!"

With a cry, Mika spun away, racing towards the exit as if unseen forces were chasing her. She yanked the door open, heedless of the fact that it banged against the wall as she dashed out of the room.

"You think it's a good idea to let her run off like that?" Norton asked.

"Leave her be." Biscoe inserted his hands into his pants pockets. "She'll soon give up and return, since she can't do much out there. In case she gets reckless, the guards will bring her back." As he walked back to his desk, he stroked his bushy mustache. _I wonder if I'm making the right decision. Is it right to kill an orphan's parental figure just to enforce the organization's law?_

* * *

The fact that his guardsmen couldn't bring Mika back to the office surprised Biscoe. Eric, one of his guards, had just revealed a bite mark on the base of his thumb.

"She was really wild," Eric commented. "It's strange to see her behave like that, considering who her father is. The posthumous daughter of Millennion's founder is supposed to be a refined girl."

Biscoe knew why Mika became a savage child; an orphan sure possessed the instinct to save her parental figure. Unfortunately, it wouldn't do any good, because when she arrived at the scene, she couldn't possibly stop the enforcer squad from executing Brandon. Or perhaps, she could. Having seen how insistent she was to protect her 'daddy,' Biscoe suspected she might just jump into the line of fire. Maybe she would tell Biscoe's men to dispatch her first if they ever wished to injure Brandon.

At this, part of Biscoe told him to not let Brandon die, because doing so would harm Mika. Without a 'daddy's' protection and guidance, how could she survive in Billion? Thugs lurked around the corner of the streets, waiting for a prey to pounce on. Maybe Biscoe could just adopt her instead, but wouldn't an orphan hate the person who had killed her beloved parental figure?

However, Biscoe's other side told him to simply end Brandon's life; if he didn't, his men wouldn't respect him anymore. A sentimental man didn't deserve such a high position in a mafia organization. But again, preserving his dignity would ruin a child's life.

 _Never mind. I'll sacrifice my honor for Miss Mika. She needs Brandon's love and guidance to grow up well._ "Get the car ready then, Eric," Biscoe ordered. He turned to Norton. "Follow me."

"But then, how are you going to persuade her?" Eric asked as he took a car key out of his pants pocket. "I don't think she'll listen to you."

"I have a plan," Biscoe simply replied. "You all may not agree with me, though."

* * *

Inside the speeding car, when Biscoe revealed his plan of saving Brandon for Mika, a calm, yet angry Norton was an expected response.

"You're the leader of Millennion." Leaning back and crossing his arms, Norton glared at Biscoe. "You should let your men kill Brandon. Be a role model to your underlings."

"I don't have the heart to do that, Norton. Miss Mika is an orphan." Biscoe dialed the numbers on his mobile phone. "I'll save Brandon for her."

"If you insist, well, I won't complain." Norton shrugged and closed his eyes. "But please take my suggestion into consideration. Once everything is settled, show no mercy and punish him harshly. At least, you can still show your underlings that you're a strict leader."

Biscoe heard Norton, but he had a business to resolve with his phone right now. "Good morning, Arnold. This is Biscoe."

"Morning, Boss. You got a task for me?"

"Go to warehouse 3A and fetch the huge metallic trailer there. Drive to Desolation Alley at West District ASAP. Remember to stop by the research facility to take Dr. William with you."

"Doctor?"

"I'll explain later. Go now." Biscoe then hung up the phone and kept it in his pants pocket.

A frowning Norton suddenly asked, "Biscoe, did you hear my suggestion?"

"You want me to punish Brandon harshly."

Norton smiled and nodded. "Because taking care of him will cost us a lot, just force him to work hard. If he slacks off, shoot him with an Anti-Necrolyze rifle. That thing is basically our whip."

"I don't think Miss Mika will like that," Biscoe grumbled, staring at Norton. "It's like flogging an animal."

A scowl replaced Norton's smile. "Hmph, Brandon is a reanimated corpse. Moreover, he's a convict. We can treat him in any way we like. Never mind Miss Mika. This will teach her the basics of Millennion's law as well."

"That is unacceptable, Norton!" Biscoe snapped, seizing Norton by his collar.

Norton remained calm. "Find an alternative then. Your leadership is questionable if you're lenient to traitors."

Biscoe released Norton from his grasp and looked down. No, using an Anti-Necrolyze rifle to discipline Brandon was brutal. As he had learnt from Dr. William, the projectiles hurt a Necrolyzer by altering its nerve function and speeding up the decomposition of its flesh. If Brandon ever took that bullet to his body, he would keel over and writhe in pain. The consequence would be worse on an unhealthy Brandon.

As Biscoe remained silent to think of a solution, he heard Eric say, "Boss, Miss Mika is over there."

Looking up, he saw a hunching Mika standing by a tree. With her hands on her knees and beads of sweat trickling down her face, she panted.

Soon, she stood upright again. Before she could move, Norton had pressed a button on the car door beside him. As the window slid down, he called out, "Miss, get in."

Mika looked at them, but from her silence and furrowed brows, Biscoe could tell that she wasn't going to enter the car. He knew how to solve that problem, though. "Miss, I'm planning to save Brandon. Get in, and I'll tell you more."

Mika didn't smile, but she had come closer to the car and grabbed the door handle.

* * *

"I'll tell my men to stop attacking Brandon, so you needn't worry," Biscoe told Mika, smiling as he took his mobile phone out of his pants pocket. "Besides, I've told someone to fetch the trailer and a doctor from the research facility. We can save him."

"However, once everything is settled, he must be punished," Norton spoke sternly. "It's the organization's law."

Mika only looked down with a frown. Wasn't she supposed to be happy at the plan of saving Brandon? Or did Norton upset her by telling her about the punishment? Realizing that the answer was unobtainable right now, Biscoe thought he'd better call his men instead. If he were fast enough, Brandon would have more chance of surviving.

After dialing the numbers, he brought his phone closer to his ear. "Morning, Oswald. This is Biscoe. Tell the enforcer squad to stop attacking Brandon."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, I'm telling you to stop the attack."

"But Boss, we've almost subdued Brandon. If we don't get him now, we-"

"You idiot!" Biscoe roared, slamming his free palm onto the leather seat. "Get in touch with the enforcers immediately! Right away!"

"All right!" And the phone went out.

Sighing, Biscoe returned his mobile phone to his pants pocket. He looked at the frowning Mika, which reminded him to pray that Brandon was still alive when they arrived at the scene.

* * *

Together with Norton, Biscoe walked towards the kneeling Mika. _If I hadn't been doubtful back then..._ Approaching her, he muttered, "He's gone. We're too late."

Standing up, Mika turned to them and shook her head. "It's okay. At least, he's at peace now." She smiled, but Biscoe knew it was merely an attempt to hide her sorrow. Her cheeks were damp, and tears were still welling up in her eyes.

"The trailer will arrive soon," Norton said. "Once it's here, we'll take him back to his grave."

Mika only replied with a 'thanks.' Her voice sounded almost like a whisper, which informed Biscoe that she only tried to act like she had accepted Brandon's death.

At this _,_ he couldn't help but move closer to Mika. _Poor kid._ Pulling her into his embrace, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Miss."

* * *

Inside the trailer, Biscoe couldn't take his eyes off the oddly quiet Mika. Every since they entered the trailer, she had been staring at the king-sized chair that held Brandon's corpse. Maybe she was only spending the last few moments to look at her beloved parental figure, because they would soon bury Brandon once they arrived at the cemetery. By that, Mika would never have the chance to see her 'daddy' anymore.

But then, Norton suddenly asked, "You moved his arm?" That question was definitely for nobody other than William, who had been standing beside Brandon throughout the journey to the graveyard.

Biscoe shifted his gaze to Brandon, whose arm no longer lay on the armrest. It was slightly raised and fully stretched, as if he were shaking hands with somebody in his dream. He was still alive?

A curious Mika immediately walked towards Brandon and grabbed his hand. His fingers curled a little, and moments later, a frown formed on his face.

"He's alive," William declared.

The first thing Biscoe did at that statement was smile broadly. Mika was not a lonely child anymore; her 'daddy' had survived the ordeal. All he needed now was medical care, and soon, he would regain his ability to take care of her.

"Welcome back," Mika told Brandon with a smile, and Biscoe echoed it in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Some sources say that West District was where Brandon grew up at (meaning the last episode took place there) while there are some that call it Desolation Alley, so I combine them.
> 
> 2\. The dub uses 'welcome home,' but the subbed version I watched uses 'welcome back.' However, 'okaerinasai' actually translates into both.
> 
> 3\. Remember the doctor who explained to Biscoe about Anti-Necrolyze bullets in episode 25?


End file.
